


Natural Resources: Starting Anew

by merry_amelie



Series: Natural Resources [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon establish a new Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Resources: Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex, my friend and beta
> 
> Summary of Natural Resources: When Obi-Wan is rejected as Yoda's Padawan because of his potential lifebond with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan becomes an Agricorps scientist. The two later meet on a mission demanding each man's expertise, during which their half-bond is completed and they decide to work as a team in the future.

Master Yoda had taken to visiting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon regularly in their new quarters. Both men recognized his visits for what they were: a practical apology for his obstruction of a Force-blessed love, and a resolve to mend the relationship between the men and himself.

During one such meeting, Obi-Wan broached a subject that he had long contemplated: a Jedi Temple devoted to botany and agronomics. The Agricorps should not be a place for unwilling Jedi washouts, but a positive choice, and most of all an equal one for the Initiates. 

"Master Yoda, the planet Jaciral has recently joined the Republic. It is an unspoiled natural paradise. We would very much like to set up an agricultural Temple there."

Yoda let out a raspy chuckle. "Told me Jocasta did that researching new systems you were. Already discussed it with the Council I have."

"We want to make Jaciral our new home base between missions as well." Qui-Gon's matter-of-fact delivery carried with it the reasonable tone that had won the day over many years of negotiations. 

"Miss you by my side I will, but strengthen the Order a new Temple shall."

Qui-Gon smiled at the start of that sentence, which echoed Yoda's words upon Qui-Gon's ascension to Knighthood fifteen years earlier. Then, as now, Yoda had bestowed upon him the gift of freedom.

* * *

"Good thing we held this in Auditorium C," Obi-Wan murmured to Qui-Gon, as yet more children filed into the room.

"There must be over one hundred Initiates here," said Qui-Gon in amazement.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I guess Agricorps looks a bit different when not viewed as punishment."

They were sitting with the rest of the prospective faculty of the Jaciral Temple. Obi-Wan got up to open the meeting.

"Welcome, everyone. We have plans to establish a Temple on Jaciral devoted to the agricultural arts and sciences. It will be staffed with Jedi Masters and scientists who have specialized in bio-engineering, nutrient enhancement, crop quality and growth, and logistics of food supply. We would like to invite you to apply to our new program. You'll be able to earn advanced degrees on Jaciral, which will allow you to work in your star system of choice."

Qui-Gon looked at the audience during the speech and saw, to his pleasure, that the students were engrossed in Obi-Wan's lecture. When it was over, Obi-Wan introduced other faculty members who discussed their own fields of expertise.

By the time the last Initiates trickled out, there were seventy-five completed applications on the table by the door.

"Oh, Qui! This is going to work."

"Of course it will, Obi. Everything you touch flourishes."

Since they were now alone, Obi-Wan teased, "Is that a hint, Qui?"

Qui-Gon replied in the same tone, "Do I really need one?"

Laughing, Obi-Wan kissed him soundly. "We never need a reason to touch, my love."

* * *

When the Jedi and Aggies jointly colonized Jaciral, they were glad of their wilderness training. "An unspoiled natural paradise" meant no power, sleeping outside in tents, no running water for washing or waste disposal. Basically, it was to be an extended camp-out.

This bothered Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon not at all. The former, of course, had wide experience in planetary development, and the latter, as a Jedi Master, had as often slept under the open sky as in palaces.

Before they'd left Coruscant, the men had paid a productive visit to the quartermaster, and gotten a tent built for two; towels, sleep rolls, blankets, and pillows; a week's supply of fresh underwear and socks; new tunics and robes of varying thickness. 

The Temple would overlook a freshwater lake in a huge forest clearing, and the new colonists swarmed over the area, setting up camp. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had already pitched their tent, and began helping others with the task. 

Last meal took place under the open sky, the settlers cross-legged on the grass, eating their first native foods, primarily nuts and wild fruits. The dieticians had already pronounced them safe earlier that day; now, tastebuds would come into play.

Obi-Wan bit into an orange fruit with a look of trepidation. Delight swiftly replaced worry when it proved delectable, however. "Delicious!" he said, handing its twin to Qui-Gon.

"Mmmm..." the Jedi Master seconded Obi-Wan's opinion. "Can you feel it, Obi?" Qui-Gon said, eyes shining. "Here we are at the start of a new hope."

"I've never been part of the opening of a Temple before, Qui." Enthusiasm radiated off Obi-Wan, palpable to the Master as a warm sensation blanketing him with delight.

Qui-Gon spoke dreamily. "Twenty years ago Master Yoda and I were invited to the establishment festivities of the Bretaline Temple. The Initiates and Padawans entertained us by performing their original katas under the stars. I've never forgotten it."

"Sounds marvelous. We'll try to do the same when we've gotten things up and running here."

"I'd be happy simply rowing on our little lake with you," said Qui-Gon, eyes seeking out the shimmer of the lake in the distance.

Tuned into the sensory net around them, the two retired for the evening. There was enough room in the clearing for discreet space between the tents, for which the men were thankful, given their plans for their first night on Jaciral. This was a moment they'd never forget, and they had the freedom to relish it.

A genial contest broke out over who'd have his back to the ground that night, with both of them wanting the position to shield the other from the hard surface. The wrangling ended when Qui-Gon pulled an armful of Obi-Wan onto him, his hands spreading warmth along Obi-Wan's shoulders. 

Obi-Wan barely heard the word "Feel" tickle his ear, but took it as a delicious instruction. He tenderly explored a different terrain than Qui-Gon had meant, for now.

"Hold that thought, Obi," Qui-Gon said huskily, capturing his hand and putting it where he'd intended in the first place.

Obi-Wan felt the Force-cushion under Qui-Gon, and smiled. "Just how vigorous can we get, Qui?"

The Master's voice grew even deeper. "Remember Zucar beach on Reposa?" At Obi-Wan's wide-eyed nod, Qui-Gon said, "Wilder than..."

Now there was a sentence that did not need to be finished, and indeed, no further comprehensible words were spoken that night. 

* * *

A year after their arrival, the Jaciral Temple was flourishing, and the lake was theirs for the rowing. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan loved their new home deep in the redwood forest. The Temple itself was made from that wood, as well as transparisteel to admit the orange glow of Jaciral's twin suns. The rambling building had only seven stories, but housed two hundred Aggie students and faculty.

The structure, freestanding classrooms, greenhouses, laboratories, and the surrounding woods were embraced by outlying fields of many different grains, some experimental, and orchards bursting with fruit and prototypical hybrids. A dairy farm was a bit further afield.

The forest had been mapped and cataloged, with an eye to the development of pharmaceuticals. There were several promising mosses and lichens heretofore unknown. A newly found tree was even named after Obi-Wan as its discoverer.

A typical instructional day involved both course and fieldwork. It was providential that Jaciral had a twenty-six hour day, enabling the students and faculty to have a ten hour workday, yet still be well-rested.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon continued their missions on behalf of the Council, but had more pleasant quarters to which to come home. They had rooms on the second floor of the main building, overlooking Qui-Gon's lake and its margin of trees. The Living Force surrounded them in its vibrancy, not muted as on Coruscant.

Everything was more intense here; the formal structure of the Coruscant gardens was replaced by nature unrestrained. This had a beneficial effect on the residents' Force connection, and was ideal for their botanical work.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had also reaped the benefits in their private lives. On Coruscant, Obi-Wan felt like he'd been touching Qui-Gon through steri-gloves, compared to the raw physical connection pulsing through them here. 

On a rest day in high summer, the two men determined to take decidedly non-scientific advantage of their idyllic setting, and to enjoy their surroundings in a more romantic way. After first meal in the commons, they asked for a basket of fruit, bremmen cheese, and herbed rolls.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's first destination was the lake; rowing was both enjoyment and good exercise for them. The little brown boat maneuvered like a dream as they manned the oars in tandem. They were surprisingly well-matched, attributable to Obi-Wan's athleticism and youth. Fifty vigorous pulls had them on the shady side of the lake, overlooked by low-hanging branches, which also obscured the two from view. 

Well aware of this, Qui-Gon moved carefully to sit on Obi-Wan's bench, the boat dipping slightly in the water. The men embraced immediately, as starved for contact as if they hadn't shared kisses and more just before first meal.

Somehow, the two of them managed to keep the kisses light but satisfying, ever mindful of their bobbing craft. Their conversation was as lazy as the day, but held some surprises for Obi-Wan.

"I've been hashing out a few administrative details with Yoda recently." Qui-Gon trailed a hand in the water.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Who won?"

"You did," Qui-Gon said, as Obi-Wan looked at him in puzzlement. "It occurred to me that since you, and many other scientists, have taken on apprentices here, that you should earn the honorific 'Master' when those students have earned their degrees."

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. "I...I thought that was just one more thing lost to me when Yoda rejected me as his Padawan: the chance to become a Master."

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. "While Yoda can never mend that injustice completely, he is keenly aware that there are ways of righting that wrong, even years later."

"I don't want this as some sort of recompense. Merit is the only thing that counts." Obi-Wan's free hand fretted a lock of his auburn hair.

"And merit is the only thing Yoda respects. This was not done to ease a guilty conscience, but to reward accomplishment." 

Obi-Wan grinned. "Then, in approximately a decade, Master Jinn, you'll have Master Kenobi by your side."

"I like the sound of that, my love." Qui-Gon began rummaging in the basket, coming up with two pieces of farava fruit. He was hoping to lick the juice from Obi-Wan's chin, but since both of them ate neatly, Qui-Gon settled for a juicy kiss.

They started rowing again, this time in a lazy arc around the lake, the glimmer of fish and the flash of the suns dazzling their eyes. After about an hour, the men pulled the boat ashore, and entered the forest.

The wood seemed dark and cool at first, in contrast to the suns-drenched lake, but as they adapted to it, the green light became pleasing to their vision and the temperature felt like natural refrigeration. 

The walk was invigorating for them after the rowing: first they'd had a shoulder/arm workout, then their legs got a turn. About two kilometers into the forest, they came upon a brook in a dappled glade, and decided to relax there.

The blanket and basket came out of their packs, and Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon down on the soft torosi material, a native textile discovered by one of the faculty. Giving the local insects a Force-nudge away from the blanket, Qui-Gon lay on his side, nestled on Obi-Wan's chest.

The men drifted to sleep, lulled by the susurration of the life around them. Qui-Gon's thumb by now was almost literally green from his immersion in the ecosystem of Jaciral, and even Obi-Wan had greater access to the Living Force.

They awoke a couple of hours later, refreshed and ready to eat and play. The rolls were still crisp outside and soft inside, thanks to the care with which they'd been packed, and the cheese retained a vestige of coolness since it had sat in the shade most of the day. The water from the brook was cooler still, and was the perfect accompaniment to their meal.

With the sunslight warm upon them even sifted through trees, clothing became an option they rejected wholeheartedly. Drawn together by the elemental drives that had bonded them over lightyears, their loving celebrated a union forged in a young man's mind fifteen years earlier, strengthening into the future.


End file.
